


Angsty Supernatural

by InsaneWithABrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Child Abuse, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, lots of pain for my bbys, more to be added - Freeform, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWithABrain/pseuds/InsaneWithABrain
Summary: This is me. Writing all my favorite Supernatural characters in various amounts of pain. Suggestions are appreciated! Leave requests as well if you'd like!Major warning.All of these will provide an injury of some sort. There will be nothing on self-harm or anything on the matter. However, there will be anxiety attacks, depressive episodes and minor anorexia. Please stay safe. Thanks, guys!
Relationships: Brotherly Cas/Gabe, Brotherly Dean/Sam, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Deanmon/Crazy!Cas, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, More - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction and Requests.

Introduction (Do skip if you choose):

Hello. Thank you to those who are reading this and giving my story a shot. Note, all of these chapters will be random and there is no timely order in which they will come out. I will try not to put too much wait between chapters. I do tend to have a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter though I do keep some shorter than that on purpose.   
  


Requests for a chapter:

Requests do spur me onto write more so do feel free to request whatever. Though, I will write nothing of the following smut, lemon, or self-harm. Though, if I may ask that all of the requests have an angst of some sort as this is an angst one shot chapters. Please just state what you would like to happen and then the character(s) you would like involved. 

Thank you guys! Enjoy!

~Insane


	2. Lost Love

Castiel let out a sound as his legs buckled and he started falling towards the ground only to remain standing by someone holding his trench coat. He could already feel his grace ready to explode and leave. He could already feel himself slipping away. He looked at the one who still held the knife in his abdomen. He watched as the hand loosed on the handle and just hovered on it. The angel looked at the one who was still holding the top of his trench coat, keeping him off the floor. Cas looked into a pair of shocked, sad and startled green eyes. He looked into the eyes that were locked onto the blade still. 

“It’s okay.” The angel croaked out, voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. The green eyes finally locked onto his fading blue ones. Castiel could see the realization spark into them. He could see the other come back. He could see the sadness and despair trickle in those fanfiction green eyes. In those stunning apple green eyes. Castiel was always mesmerized by those eyes. The eyes that managed to hold love, hatred, sadness and a thousand more emotions at once. 

“I know...I know it wasn’t you. S..shut your eyes.” He started out strong-ish and slowly got weaker as he held on for the other. For Dean. He tried to last as long as he could. Castiel knew he was running out of time and struggled to say what he needed to around the blood that flooded his mouth. He couldn't let Dean die after him. Castiel was fading fast and he would burn those green eyes out if they weren't shut soon. 

“Cl...close your eyes.” The angel coughed, eyes fluttering briefly in pain. Dean let out a choked sound as he held onto the angel tightly, still keeping him up. Dean figured out what had happened and let go of the knife as it had burned him. It might just have. The hunter debated whether to take the knife out or not. He quickly decided not to because pulling out could cause more damage and he could tell that the angel was just barely holding onto life. He ignored what the angel said and focused on just..helping him. He did this. He was stupid enough to get possesed and now the bitch killed the one closest to him.

The love Dean Winchester and Castiel had was one of a kind. Soulmate level even. After years of pinning over each other, one of them made a move. They were supposed to get married the next month. Now he had to bury his love.. 

“You can’t..you can't die on me, you sonuva bitch…!” Dean said as soon as he got his voice, tears starting to stream down his face as he slowly, and carefully, lowered them both to the floor. He kept a hold onto the trench coat as if that would keep the angel longer. He kept Cas into his lap, ignoring the way the warm blood soaked through his clothes. 

“I didn’t mean to. Please, Cas.” He breathed out through his tears that started down his face at a steady pace. There wasn’t any way he was going to get rid of those any time soon. He wasn’t the one who stabbed the angel. No, a demon had. A demon wearing Dean as a meat suit.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean begged. Dean Winchester  _ begged _ . Dean never begged. Not for anyone. Not for anyone else. Only for his angel Castiel weakly lifted a hand to cover the hunter's eyes. He was using the last of his strength. 

“I...I love you..” He breathed out before his eyes fluttered shut and he breathed his last breath, leaving his wings seared into the ground as he left his final mark as the angel was no more. 


	3. Update.

I'm sorry. 

I'm going to write that first. 

My self motivation dropped and I have slowly migrated onto another fandom. My attention span isn't that good so I am putting these stories on hiatus until I can get the motivation to finish them. I am sorry. 

~Insane


End file.
